Hipócrita
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Porque no importa cuanto lo niegues, si tu misma sabes que la amas más que a nadie, aunque por desgracia sea un amor no correspondido. Yui/Kyouko mención de Kyouko/Ayano.


_Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva idea que se me ocurrió. Espero que la disfruten._

_Disclaimer: Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Pareja: Yui x Kyoko no correspondido, mención de Kyoko x Ayano._

* * *

"_En el mundo hay dos potencias: La palabra y el silencio"_

—_Amiel._

**oOo**

**Hipócrita**

La miras acercarse a ti con alegría y puedes ver en sus ojos un halo de satisfacción te preguntas que ocurre, pero sabes que contando con su personalidad, no vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que hace que este tan emocionada y radiante. Te toma del brazo y te lleva prácticamente a rastras hacia el club.

Por tu parte no te sorprendes acerca de no poder sacar de tu cabeza a Ayano entregándole un papel a tu mejor amiga, ni la cara de felicidad instantánea de esta al terminar de leerlo. Te sigues preguntando sobre que puede tratar y apenas notas que ya has entrado al club. No hay nadie adentro y maldices mentalmente porque solo van a estar las dos, aunque tú misma sabes que lo prefieres de ese modo.

Tomas asiento cerca de ella y te dispones a escucharle.

—Ayano me invito a salir hoy como a las cinco de la tarde — Susurra ella sin poder reprimir sus emociones mientras sientes como tú corazón desgarrado se quiebra en mil pedazos, como tu alma ha sido envenenada con dulces palabras que a tus oídos sonaron como un lamento hiriente y solo puedes el sentir dolor expandirse rápidamente por todo tu ser mientras te encojes sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo.

Sonríes falsamente y la felicitas aún cuando sientes como tu garganta seca no quiere expresar más que odio y resentimiento.

Además te pide consejos sobre qué hacer y que no, tú secamente la asesoras con una sonrisa lastimera y le deseas suerte apretando los puños con fuerza sin importar cuánto te duela.

La amas con tu vida entera y por eso te engañas pensando que si ella es feliz así sea con alguien más, tú también lo serás, aún cuando sabes perfectamente que tus propósitos egoístas no dejaran de torturarte y terminarás odiándola en lo más profundo de tu ser, sabes que mereces ser feliz y ella también, pero no te permites ser feliz con alguien más que no sea con ella.

Presumes de lo normal y saludable que eres en consideración de las demás aún sabiendo que eres tal vez la más enferma de todas porque no puedes, ni quieres dejar de herirte a ti misma.

Ella ha hablado de la misma persona durante las dos horas que has estado sentada "escuchándola" o finges hacerlo porque en realidad tus oídos han sido sordos a sus palabras cursis y extrañas, todas dirigidas al mismo individuo.

Cierras los ojos tratando no desmoronarte enfrente de ella cuando te confiesa que sueña con esa chica todas las noches y de día no puede dejar de pensar en su sonrisa y forma de ser ,y luego te ahogas, te ahogas en tus propias mentiras y celos porque cada vez que hablan de ella quisieras morir o matar, tu interior sediento de venganza y odio se dirige en su contra con tanta ira que duele, aunque nunca digas que la detestas, y pretendas estar en su círculo social, tu más que nadie la aborreces, y maldices su nombre con palabras hirientes cada vez que puedes, te has convertido en un monstruo y no tienes la mínima intención de cambiarlo, porque aunque te muestras bastante fuerte sabes que estás a punto de quebrarte.

Después de todo tú darías lo que fuera necesario porque tu mejor amiga pudiera sentir por ti lo mismo que siente por ella y te parece la peor injusticia ¡como esa aparecida llega de repente a sus vidas y creyéndose la reina del lugar acapara la atención de lo que más quieres en todo el mundo!

Alguien golpea la puerta y después de unos minutos de silencio entra a la habitación dando pasos cortos y rápidos, tratando de verse segura. Es aquella innombrable chica de cabellos color violeta y ojos de aquel mismo enigmático color, que ruborizada camina con dificultad, te mofas de su torpeza en silencio, pero darías lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y sabes que probablemente estarías en sus mismas condiciones o tal vez peor que ella. Pero al darte cuenta de la dirección que toman tus pensamientos mueves la cabeza de lado a lado como si ese ademán de negar en verdad hiciera que esas ideas simplemente desaparecieran, aunque sabes que no lo harán.

Aguardas silenciosamente mientras la chica que reposaba a tu lado se pone en pie y corre en dirección a Ayano, en esos segundos admiras el sedoso cabello dorado y brillante de tu mejor amiga moverse con fluidez acompasando sus suaves pero agitados movimientos. Se van caminando y riendo, han dejado la puerta abierta y tus ojos traicioneros no dudan ni un segundo en seguir sus siluetas hasta perderse en el horizonte, retiras la vista y solo unos minutos antes cuando sientes un nudo en tu garganta formarse y tus pupilas empiecen a aguarse, escuchas el sonido de una respiración agitada más cerca a ti, levantas la cabeza y te encuentras con ese par de ojos azul perlado que te fascinan, te regala una sonrisa, de esas que solo te ofrece a ti de vez en cuando y acerca su cabeza a la tuya, ves en cámara lenta como te da un beso en la mejilla con rapidez y susurra un "Gracias" en tu oído mientras la sensación de tener su respiración tan cerca chocando con tu piel te desorienta y asientes confundida.

Se aleja de ti y corre rápidamente, probablemente para alcanzar a Ayano, pero no puedes pensar bien aún tienes en mente la sensación de tu piel erizándose ante su respiración, acaricias tu mejilla sin dejar de sentir la sensación de tu piel incendiándose agradablemente con el rumor sus labios y te sientes bien, afortunada, porque pasas por alto que ella está en una cita con Ayano ya que después de todo te dio un beso a ti.

Cuando la sensación de que eres invencible se te pasa ya te encuentras en tu apartamento y recostada en tu sofá acuden a ti todas las verdades que habías tratado de ignorar. Y dejan de ser las verdades mediocres y a medias que te repites y por fin te muestran su otra cara, la que lastima.

Piensas en sus ojos cristalinos y alegres brillando llenos de emoción y peculiaridad pero luego aparece ante ti la imagen de tu Némesis sonriendo, porque claro ¿a quién más sino a ella iría dirigida esa mirada especial?

Piensas en sus labios dándote un beso no te olvidas de lo suaves y tentadores que se veían hasta que recuerdas todas las verdades amargas que te han confiado y un dolor se apodera de tu pecho de solo darte cuenta que algún día esos labios besaran a otra persona, y que esos labios le dirán "Te amo" a alguien más, y en un futuro algo lejano tal vez recitaran un "Acepto" en el altar, mientras que tu solo la madrina o dama de honor, te verás obligada a acompañar a la novia y prácticamente ayudarla a romperte el corazón y las ilusiones ante Dios y la iglesia, como un cordero hacia el matadero.

Cuando piensas en su sonrisa crees que la vida tiene sentido, que serás feliz al igual que ese rostro emocionado que pertenece a la persona que amas, pero sientes un ardor en la base del estomago de solo pensar en las muchas sonrisas que le regalará a sus amores en el futuro y aunque te pongas verde de envidia y te mueras de frustración no podrás hacer nada sino aguantar o tomar la poca dignidad que te queda y marcharte para siempre de su vida.

Lagrimas llenas de dolor resbalan por tu rostro y lo que antes era emoción ahora se transforma en angustia, te has encontrado de frente con la realidad y sabes que nada podrás hacer para cambiarlo.

Te preguntas una y mil veces ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué tiene que no tengas tú? Te ves más amable, más considerada, más agradable, más inteligente, más responsable, menos controladora y tosca, con mejor carácter y disposición, sabes que ella tiene cosas buenas pero no consideras que sean muy buenas o superiores a las tuyas y otra vez ese odio premeditado, cada vez que lo haces te sientes peor contigo misma y es algo que va en contra de tus principios ¿Qué paso contigo? Piensas, y la respuesta es Kyoko... Kyoko paso.

Eres el sueño de muchos y muchas más, pero no el de la única que te importa. Simplemente carece de lógica.

Sabes porque la amas, es perfecta para ti, tu media naranja y no porque son parecidas sino por todo lo contrario ,esas diferencias son lo que más te atrae de ella pero odias aceptarlo frente a ti misma, ella aleja tu soledad como nunca nadie lo había hecho, piensas que es por ella que vale la pena todo lo que haces, sonríe y sientes que el dolor desaparece, pero de vez en cuando, chocas de frente con la realidad y la odias por ser ella la que te ata a algo, pero no puedes odiar lo que amas así que te confundes y te pones peor porque estas en un limbo, tu vida se ha convertido en un callejón sin salida.

Lloras, primero son suaves sollozos y algunas lagrimas traviesas que se transforman en quejidos, balbuceos y lamentos acompañados de grandes cantidades de lagrimas que escapan de tus parpados y se deslizan por tu rostro mientras sientes como si te quemaran por dentro, gritas y golpeas la pared, el sofá, botas las cosas de la mesa con rabia, te cortas con algunos vidrios pero terminas desahogando por fin todo lo que has callado y reprimido por tantos años, lo haces sola, así también tienes la certeza de que nadie va a juzgarte, a ti, a la pobre idiota que se enamoro de su mejor amiga.

Despiertas al día siguiente y todo te da vueltas, te arden los ojos, te duele la cabeza y sientes la voz ronca y un dolor punzante en las manos, recuerdas haber golpeado el vidrio de aquel cuadro que colgaba en la pared y te sientes ridícula y dramática, pero no te arrepientes, no quieres ver ni tu estado porque sabes que no te va a gustar verte tan desgastada, afectada y vulnerable por alguien, piensas en levantarte a recoger todo el desorden, ducharte y salir a dar una vuelta sola para tomar aire y relajarte pero no puedes levantarte, después como si acabaras de despertar sientes el calor de alguien más recostado a tu lado en aquel sofá abrazándote con fuerza, levantas el rostro y esperas a que todo deje de verse borroso, cuando tu visión mejora casi se te sale el corazón por la boca cuando descubres a tu mejor amiga y amor de tu vida mirándote con melancolía aferrada a ti con el semblante serio, primero piensas en que algo salió mal en su cita y aunque te alegras tratas de mencionar algo para arreglarlo, no sale tu voz y por fin caes en cuenta de que es por tu culpa que se encuentra así.

Te arrepientes de haberle regalado una copia de tus llaves para que viniera cuando quisiera, pero te sentías tan sola que ese día no dudaste en pedirle una copia al encargado para dárselo, recuerdas esa expresión de su rostro tan adorable que te hizo pensar en ella por horas cuando se la diste, vuelves a la realidad e incómoda desvías la mirada para no encontrarte con esos ojos que amas tanto heridos por tu comportamiento.

— ¿Sabes que puedes contarme todo? — Murmura con su voz evidentemente apagada y algo decepcionada.

— Lo sé — Respondes con la voz ronca dejando derramar algunas lagrimas rebeldes. Curioso, habías pensado que ayer habías terminado de llorar por ella, pero al parecer nunca es suficiente.

Y tú sabes que es mentira, que jamás podrás contarle toda la verdad, porque no quieres acabar con su amistad y herirla pero no quieres alejarte de su lado porque sería muy cruel para ti, ella te hará daño inconscientemente de cualquier manera pero decides que no te quieres separar de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta ella nuevamente.

— Estoy bien — Contestas débilmente mientras empiezas a sollozar calladamente por mentirle de forma tan descarada.

Ella sabe que mientes pero aún así te abraza en silencio y entre el calor de sus brazos te sientes a salvo aunque sabes que a fin de cuentas su amistad es solo una relación basada en mentiras, pero te sientes optimista y piensas que estarás bien, porque no importa cuánto mientas y cuanto te duela hacerlo, porque a fin de cuentas la amas y te consuelas con que has creado una bella mentira aunque por ella sigas siendo la imbecil enamorada, mentirosa e hipócrita en la cual te has convertido.

* * *

_Algo dramático, perdón si llegue a modificar un poco las personalidades. Pronto publicaré un nuevo fic con historias de un capitulo de parejas diferentes ¿les gusta la idea?_

_En fin lamento no publicar nada de mi fic "Shadows" pero últimamente no se me ocurre nada, porque aunque tenía por lo menos unos cuatro capítulos adelantados, se me formateo la USB en donde los tenía guardados, así que tendré que re-escribirlos. _

_Agradezco mucho a:_

_Ricchan Agron: Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado, lamento si esta pareja no te agrada pero pronto haré más fics sobre Yui x Kyoko._

_danyami: Muchas gracias por leer, aquí esta el otro lado de la serie con la pareja Kyoko x Ayano, espero que te haya gustado._

_ABlaker: Lamento si cambie un poco las personalidades, o eso me pareció a mi, gracias por leer._

_Nara37: Me alegra que te haya gustado y aunque no haya muchos fics de esta pareja, contribuiré con algunos porque, personalmente es mi pareja favorita. Gracias por leer._

_Y gracias a todos los que leyeron esta y mis otras historias. _

_Hasta pronto._

_Hikaru-chan14_


End file.
